Mobile phones have advantages of mobility, safety and stability, and are commonly used for wireless communication in people's routine life and work.
Normally, mobile phones have to search network when turning on, losing network, roaming among different Public Land Mobile Networks (PLMN) or after camping on a network for emergency calling.
A method for searching network when a wireless communication device loses network, is disclosed in Chinese patent application with publication No. CN1784025A. FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a flow chart of a method for searching network. In this method, a wireless communication device starts network searching when losing network, and starts the next network searching if the interval between adjacent network searching that is prescribed as an initial value of a timer has elapsed. The interval between two adjacent network searching is slightly larger than a previous interval between the two adjacent network searching. In this way, electric power is saved without adverse influence on speed of network searching.
A multi-card multi-standby mobile phone comprises at least two Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) cards for communicating with different wireless communication service provider. Network searching is needed once one SIM card in the mobile phone loses connection with the wireless communication service provider. However, other SIM cards in the mobile phone are still in the normal communication state for receiving service requests. The multi-card multi-standby mobile phone includes only one antenna for sending/receiving communication information, and thus the mobile phone cannot simultaneously perform network searching and mobile originated traffic, i.e. call service, short messages, Bluetooth and so on, which are sent from a mobile phone to other wireless communication devices, and mobile terminated traffic, i.e. call service, short messages, Bluetooth and so on, which are sent from other wireless communication devices to a mobile phone. Furthermore, a mobile phone may take much time to search network, significantly impeding mobile originated traffic and mobile terminated traffic of the mobile phone.
Therefore, it is desired for the skilled persons in the art to resolve the conflict between network searching and traffic thereby preventing against adverse influence of network searching and traffic.